The overall aim of this project is to identify the gene or genes for inherited eye diseases, including glaucoma and aniridia. Blood samples will be obtained and processed by the GCRC to provide immortalized cell lines/DNA for analysis. In addition, GCG computer programs will be used for analysis of DNA sequences.